memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Continues/The Lucky One/Chapter 1
(Federation space, sector 789) The Enterprise being attacked by two Cardassian battlecruisers taking heavy damage from the energy beams hitting the outer hull causing explosions along the outer hull, as smoke puffs out of the breaches along with bodies of the crewmen being vented into space. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the hits the ship is taking from the attack as fires are everywhere and coolant is venting as the ship shakes from taking a lot of hits. Ma'am we've lost impulse power Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Commander Martin who is hanging onto the arm rest of the captain's chair. She looks at the young officer. Keep us moving Lieutenant Commander Martin says as she looks at the young officer as the ship shakes some more as she's hanging onto the helm console. She staggers to the chair as she pressed a button o the armrest. Bridge to engineering Commander Ellis we need impulse power now Commander Martin says as she hangs onto the arm rest of the chair. Then at the weapons console Commander Samson looks at his console and reports. Damage to number five shield and it collapsed we've got no shields Commander Carter says as she looks at the scope and then at Commander Martin as the ship shakes harder. Commander another Cardassian warship has entered the sector their charging weapons now Commander Samson says as he reports to Commander Martin. She's getting ready to accept her fate that she's die with her shipmates until a blue energy beam shot the port blade of the Cardassian warship. (Space) Then a Cardassian warship shot out a torpedo before being taken out by the Potemkin's photon torpedoes and it streaks at the Enterprise and impacts on the ventral section of the saucer section causing a massive explosion to erupt from the area. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupt as Kelly is thrown from the Captain's chair and blacks out. (Federation space, Starbase 14, sickbay) In a biobed Kelly wakes up and looks around seeing her uncle sitting in a chair sleeping. Uncle? Kelly says weakly as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss woke up and sees his niece wake. Uncle where am I? Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss and looks around the place. Typhuss looks at Kelly. Starbase 14 says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She sits up slowly. The last thing I remember was being on the bridge of the Enterprise during the battle, seeing how I'm alive I take it the battle was won? Kelly asked as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss looks at her. The Potemkin destroyed a Cardassian ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him as she gets out of the bed. I've got to see the Enterprise Kelly says as she tries to get out of bed but stumbles and her uncle grabs her. Typhuss looks at her. You need to rest Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She gets back into the bed and falls asleep as her uncle smiles at her and he goes and looks at John and Paige who are in the waiting room. How is she Typhuss is she gonna make it Paige says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss looks at her. She's going to be fine, Paige says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. Both John and Paige breathes a sigh of relief. Because when you two brought her to the starbase she wasn't doing so well Paige says as she looks at her brother. Both John and Typhuss looks at her. The Enterprise didn't look so good when we got there though sweetie John says as he looks at Paige. Typhuss looks out the window at the battle damaged Enterprise getting refitted with new technology then he looks at his sister and brother in law. (Drydock A) The Enterprise is sitting in spacedock as the repair arms are working on the hull as the badly damaged starboard nacelle is removed along with the semi-damaged port nacelle is removed as well along with the two struts as the secondary hull is being removed and a new one is being placed on the new is being placed on the new neck and the Saucer section is being repaired as well. (Main engineering) Commander Ellis walks into the new engineering section and looks at the new warp core, as she looks at the console and activates everything but the warp core. All right let's get to work on connecting the power transfer conduits of the new struts to the warp power conduits Commander Ellis says as she looks at her new engineering team. They get to work on the refits to the systems. (Starbase 14, sickbay) After recovering from her injures she sustained in the battle she gets her uniform on and walks out of the door as she's greeted by her uncle, father, and mother. Hey guys what's up Kelly says as she looks at her family. Her mother and father hug her. I was so worried about you Kelly Paige says as she hugs her daughter. Kelly smiles and hugs her mother back. I missed you to mom and you as well dad Kelly says as she looks at her mother then her father. She looks at them. So, how is the Enterprise? Kelly says as she looks at Paige, John, and Typhuss. John looks at her. She took a lot of punishment but she'll pull through as well John says as he looks at Kelly. Typhuss gives her the casualty report from the Enterprise.